A Very Breredith Christmas
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl
Summary: A set of ficlets set in the time leading up to christmas. Mostly Breredith (Brian/Meredith) but includes some LaurWalk (Lauren/Joe) and Joime (Joey/Jaime) and there are hints of jarren (Darren/Julia.) There mostly fluff and they don't have a great deal of plot, mostly just cutesyness Like some of my others they are RPF so don't read them if you don't like that kind of thing.
1. Decorations

"And your sure that this won't make them suspicious, I mean there bound to figure out that it was us and we agreed that they shouldn't tell them yet. Lauren keeps asking questions after she almost, maybe saw us kissing last week. I don't want to give her anything else to feed her overactive imagination. And I-" Brian bent down and kissed his beautiful girlfriend, stoping her mid rant in the best possible way. "Mare it'll be fine, we're decorating the place for Christmas not setting fire to it." He insisted as they rounded the corner to starkid manner decorations in hand, it was almost midnight and when everybody was asleep they had snuck out to buy ornaments from the 24 hour market. "Still I bet Jamie will think its wired that I went with you instead of her, it'll probably hurt her feelings or make her mad at me, I have to share a room with her!" "Meredith calm down honey, the house is going to look great and they won't figure out that it was us. Trust me Mare, it will be fine." Meredith fumbled trying to fish the key out of her purse and tryed to quietly unlock the door so as not to wake the other starkids.  
Meredith pulled a big 'Merry Christmas' banner out of her paper bag. "Bri can you help me hang this thing." Hanging that one banner took the best part of 20 minutes because they kept dropping it. "I still don't know why you wouldn't let me buy the Disney princess decorations" Meredith pouted. "Because Mere, while i'm not denying that Lauren and Jamie would have been ecstatic, the rest of us, not so much. Anyway I let you buy the disney christmas Snow globe, didn't I." Just then Brian, who had been balancing on the back of one of the seats hanging some snowflakes, lost his footing and tumbled down onto the couch. Meredith found this hilarious until Brain pulled her off too so that they were laying in a giggling heap on the cushions and Meredith bent down and kissed him. "You know I miss being able to do that while the others are around." Brian kissed her but this time it was filled with passion unlike before and she waited longer before braking it. "Screw it the rest of the decorations can wait a bit" She gasped before returning her attention to her boyfriend.


	2. Cards

"Ok so we have coloured paper, glue, pinking shears, scissors, pens, crayons and lots of glitter!" said Meredith as she pointed to each item. "Mere can't we just buy cards" Meredith gave her boyfriend a look of mock horror. "Buy the cards! I always do this and anyway its more fun this way. You get to use glitter." and with that she took up a pair of pinking shears and began to snip little pink hearts out of sparkly paper. "Mewidif please let me just go buy cards" Brian said trying his best to copy her adorable puppy dog eyes." She payed no attention and just began to cut out little red Santa hats to go on top of the hearts. "Fine, but I'm not using glitter!" Meredith poured a small pile of pink glitter onto her palm and blew it across the table into Brian's face and then commentesed glueing googley eyes onto the hearts. "Brian huffed but decided to just wait and get his revenge later, when she wasn't expecting it. He started to pick up little star stickers and to glue them to midnight blue card to form shapes. "It's Christmas not natianal sparkle day" looking at the glittery gel pen Mere was now using to address the card "Well maybe not but it should be. This ones for Lauren." She said while slipping it into one of her store bought yellow envelopes and adding copious amounts of silver glitter. "Brian you finished your first one. "Yeh" he said holding up a card covered in silver stars making up a letter 'J' before putting it into an envelope and writeing Joe on the front. "Ok so that's 1 done 19 to go" Brian groaned at the suggestion and flopped his head down into the pile of supplies.


	3. Firelight

They were sat on one of the love seats pulled up by the fire, Brian had her held in her arms. On the opposite love seat there positions were almost mirrored by Lauren and Joe. They all held mugs of tea and we're trying to be quiet so that they didn't want to wake Jamie, who was the only one home. Lauren broke the blissful silence saying "So when we're you planning on telling us you two are dating, you know the rest of them might not notice but I do, plus I caught you two kissing while you were putting the decorations up" Oh, thought Meredith so somebody had seen there little make out session the other day. "Well I could say the same thing to you two, it's so obvious! And how the hell did you see us kissing!" Lauren smirked "I didn't it was just a lucky guess, how long has this been going on" she said indicating them "About 2 months, you?" Brian said. "A month and a half" laughed Joe "So seen as both of our secrets are out truce, we won't tell if you don't." Lauren looked like she was about to protest but Joe pulled her into a kiss to halt her. "Lo Lo baby you know Julia will be so pissed when she finds out we better wait till shes less stressed out ok?" Lauren rolled her eyes "Fine, fine I call truce, ooh we should go on a double date!" this sparked a twenty minuet conversation between the girls in which the boys didn't get a word in edge ways. By the time everything was arranged, the tea was stone cold and within ten minuets both couples were making out. Lauren even knocked her mug of cold tea onto the floor and didn't even notice. This was quickly broken up though when Jamie dragged herself groggily downstairs complaining that the smash had woken her up. "Busted!" said all three girls at the same time while Brian and Joe just looked embarrassed at what Jamie had caught them doing, particularly the positioning of their hands.


	4. Shopping

"Well everybody knows now so we can actually go out together to buy presents rather than seeking out in the night. So were going to forever 21 for Lauren and Julia, something alcoholic for Dylan and Joe. Food for Joey and Nick, we're going to trophy's cupcakes for Jamie and we already have the rest" Brian was baffled by how she had so much energy so early, after dealing with Julia and the others last night as well, but as he knew she could sleep through the apocalypse so it wasn't so bad for her, he was kept up all night by Joey. He had took the piss a little then laughed, then congratulated him, and it turned out that Jamie told him everything! That was why they had left so early. She didn't deserve cupcakes.

Meredith went into forever 21 while he went to order the cupcakes, Mere had said that he couldn't be trusted to pick out clothing for the girls. He wasn't entirely sure why she wouldent let him be there but he didn't want to argue so kissed her on the cheek and wondered of to Trophy's to place the order. Meredith met Brian at the exit both of them having collected there assigned presents. "Did you buy gift wrap?" Now he remembered he was supposed to do that and she was meant to get tape. "Shit, sorry Mare, come with me while I grab some." She rolled her eyes she knew he'd forget something. "Ok then, but I'm choosing the design." In the end Brian talked her out of Disney princess paper so she got sparkly rainbow paper. Apparently Brian's skills at gift wrapping were sorely lacking. While Meredith's looked neat and sparkly Brian's looked very, unusual. "Here why don't you let me fix those while you write out the cards" Meredith laughed.


	5. Tree

"I can't believe there trusting us to buy a tree this year, they wouldn't let me near it last year." Meredith stood up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek "Bri, that's because you almost knocked it over on Christmas eve year the year before, and this time I'm here to make sure that you don't brake it." Brian huffed "Why don't you go and get some tinsel and I'll buy the tree, sweetie, then we can go home and decorate the tree, deal." "K I'll be back here in ten minuets to pick you up"  
Ten minuets later Meredith had picked and payed and was stood outside the store lent against the wall waiting for Brian, while carefully hiding the tree that she had chosen in layers of bubble wrap. They had gone with plastic this year because they wanted to put it up earlier than normal. Brian showed up right on time holding two Starbucks takeout cups and a plastic bag. "Hi Mere Bear, that the tree?" Meredith took one of the cups, grabbed his hand and began to steer him back towards the car. "Yeh but it's a surprise so you'll have to wait till we get home to see it." She said as she climbed into the passenger seat beside him and they headed back to starkid manor.


	6. Pink

They walked into the house, only to find Julia screaming at them. "Ok, we need to go to the airport like right now. Coz guess who just texted to say that he's only an hour from here! Darren! Darren's coming home for the holidays. Come on guys, we want to be there when he gets back!" And with that she promptly ran upstairs to get the others. Lauren and Joe walked out into the hall. "Guys were not going to tell Darren about us, we're going to make it a game, see how coupleish we have to get before he figures it out, you want to play to?" Babbled Lauren. "Yeh sounds fun. You ok with that Bri?" said Meredith. " Sure we could make it a contest, first couple to get found out loses, cool?" Joe laughed "Your on Holden losers buy drinks for the winners!" Lauren grabbed Meredith's hand, "Come on we'll go tell the girls not to say anything, you two tell the boys" she yelled as she pulled Meredith up the stairs, giggling.  
So an hour later Darren disembarked only to be knocked to the floor by Lauren, who in her excitement had jumped to hug him sending them both tumbling down across the airports grubby floor. "Hi to you too LoLo" He laughed as he stood up and offered her a hand. After a prolonged greeting they collected his luggage and he said "Sorry it's short notice guys but I finished filming early, we've been so busy I haven't even had chance to watch your new show! What did I disrupt?" Julia stepped forwarded and said "Brian and Mere just got back from buying a tree, we got a plastic one this year! You arrived just in times to help decorate." Brian piped up, actually I haven't even see the tree Mere here said that we needed some silver tinsel so I naught that while she picked" Darren raised an eyebrow "Why did you two go together? I'd have thought that you would have gone with Jamie or one of the other girls?" Lauren was already smirking at her from behind Darren's back. "Um no reason, he was just there when I was leaving" Darren thought nothing more of it and simply said "So who's car am I in?" Meredith took it upon herself to wipe the grin from Joes face "Your with Lauren, Joe, Brian and me."  
By the time they got home they were all struggling to keep there secret, but luckily Darren was a little jet lagged so he didn't notice the odd behaviour. they were the last ones back to starkid manor and when they steeped through the door they were greeted by squeals of delight from Denise, Julia and Jamie and groans from the boys. Brian was in front and speed to see what all the commotion was and then yelled "Meredith! It's pink! I knew I shouldn't have let you pick!" from the living room. "What did you do?" groaned Darren. She stepped through the door and was pelted with pillows by Brian and the rest of the boys. She looked up and saw and saw the bits of pink tree all over the floor from where the girls had started to put it up. "Oh god Mare you bought an amazing tree, we're sending you next year!" yelled Denise as she slotted branches into there places. "No we're not" said Joe and Joey in unison "Never again Mere" added Brian. Dylan and Nick hammered the point home by sending a few more pillows hurtling in her direction. By the time they had done it was covered in silver, pink and green and did look totally awesome in Lauren's words. This was going to be a great Christmas.


	7. Mistletoe

With the new game still going on Brian and Meredith had hardly spent any time alone together. They begged Jamie and Joey to cover for them so they could get out and have dinner together. Joe and Lauren decided to tag along, so they made it look like Meredith and Lauren had gone shopping and then later on Brian and Joe left under the pretence of going for a beer. They met up at one of there favourite cafes and found it beautifully decorated for the christmas season. The two couples sat at two tables close by each other.  
They grabbed mugs of coco knowing that they couldn't be too long or Darren would get suspicious. After about ten minutes of mindless small talk, Brian noticed something almost as lovely as the woman sitting across from him. "Look Mare Bear, mistletoe!" he said pointing above their table. Sure enough a bunch of green and white was strung up directly above them. "Well we wouldn't want to defy tradition would we" Said Meredith as she leaned in for a kiss. Brian's heart leapt as there lips met slow and gentle, he stared into her chocolate eyes and started to deepen the kiss. Still slow but full of passion, he could see the stars in her eyes and the world around him no longer mattered, all that he could think about was this, his girlfriend, his Meredith. And those three little words that were spinning around and around in his head. He broke the kiss "I love you Meredith!" Those words that escaped his lips in the heat of the moment were the most lovely words that she had ever heard. "I love you too, now please do something for me Brian." Right now he would agree to anything for this amazing woman "yes? Anything!" She giggled and then said "Kiss me some more!" The bliss was short lived though as Lauren tapped her on the shoulder shattering there trance like state. "Umm Mare, we have to leave" "Why?" Lauren rolled her eyes "There kicking us out because well… Your makeing people uncomfortable." Opps! She thought her cheeks turning the same deep crimson as her shirt.


	8. Snowmen

"Snow!" Lauren was screaming. "Snow! Snow! Snoooowwww!" She sang at the top of her lungs. She was the first one up as usual and had seen snow out of the window, she seemed to feel the need to tell the whole house straight away. Julia got the brunt of it because they shared a room but Jamie could still hear her screaming from the next room. Joe ran across the hall and grabbed her by her feet and swung her round over her shoulder in a fireman's lift. She screamed and kicked trying to wriggle out of his tight grip, pounding his back with her little fists. Denice and Jamie walked through the door to find the source of all the noise. Brian and Darren joined the growing cluster of starkids and soon all of them was there except for Meredith. All of the starkids knew that you could drive a train through the room and she wouldn't stir. Well not until Lauren was released and ran next door into the room Meredith shared with Jamie. "Geronisnow!" Lauren yelled as she ran across the room and launched herself on top of a sleeping Meredith. She then proceeded to jump up and down on the bed singing a song from there newest musical starship as loud as she could "You gotta get up gotta get back get back up!" Meredith sleepily lifted her head just a fraction, so that she could time this right. One… Two… Three! She swept her legs across the bed in a powerful strike, she had timed it just right and it knocked Lauren clean of the bed onto the deep blue carpet. This earned cheers from all the other starkids gathered around the small room, apparently she wasnt the only one who wasnt happy about their rude awakening, althought they all knew that hers had been the worst. Meredith glanced at the be-sparkled purple alarm clock precariously balanced on her nightstand 7:04am. Lauren wasn't looking bothered by her fall and was quickly pulling herself up using the yellow bed sheets for leverage "LoLo it's 7:00am! How do you have so much energy?"  
Lauren was now up on her feet again and yelled "It's snowing duh!" This gave them an idea and Joe lifted her up in his arms Nick ran ahead to open doors. When they had left the room the rest of the boys decided to pick on the girls Darren grabbed Julia, Joey got Jamie and Denice got picked up by Dylan. Brian waited till Darren had left the room then kissed her forehead once, said "sorry Mere Bear" and with that he gathered her up bridal style in this arms. He caught the others at the door that Nick had only just mannered to open. All of the girls were kicking and screaming as most of them were slung over the boys shoulders, Meredith was the only one to be carried in a nice way and although she halfheartedly kicked at him when he first lifted her but she just relaxed leaning her head into his muscular chest, though she was still waving her legs around to keep up appearances for the sake of the game. She wished that she had fought more though when she saw what had already happened to Lauren and Julia. Darren and Joe had dumped them unceremoniously into the deepest part of the snow bank. Meredith closed her eyes knowing what was coming.  
A loud squelching noise and a squeal announced that Jamie had joined them and ten seconds later Denice shrieked singling that she had gone in too. She braced herself, but Brian was more gentle and put her into one of the most shallow parts. "Brian" whined Darren "Your ruining it! You carried her nicely and then you can't even dump her in the snow right! And Mere Bear? Really?What in the name of God is going on with you two?" Joe pumped his fist excitedly "I believe you two owe me and Lauren a drink you two! I knew we'd win!" Darren just looked more confused. "What did you win!" Joe shot a smug grin in Meredith's direction as she sat up. "We had a bet that you'd figure them out before us! And they lost, you knew that there was something going on between them! We won Lo!" He said as he bent down into the snow and lifted her out of the bank! He bent down and planted a hot kiss on her lips. "Wait you two are.. And you two as well and… Is there anything else I should know?" in answer Joey bent down and kissed Jamie who had only just managed to get to her feet. Everyone was shocked at this new plot twist. But then they had been when they found out about the other couples in the house so the feeling passed quickly.  
They all walked inside and put on layers and layers of winter clothing. Darren even had his old winter clothes hidden up in the attic. They ran outside and decided to have a snowman building contest. Brian and Meredith, Lauren and Joe, Joey and Jamie, Darren and Julia and Denice and Dylan. Nick and Moses said that they would be the set them up up hidden places of the yard so nobody could see. Meredith and Brian made their snowman slim and then Meredith ran up into her room to grab some stuff, she stuffed it into a garbage bag so that the others didn't see then ran down towards Brian to she him what she had gotten. Her spare Megagirl costume. It had gotten fake blood spilled on it during the practices and she had to get a new one. They put the breastplate onto the snowman and placed the spare white wig onto It's head. Needless to say, they won the contest.


End file.
